Adoption
by Arena
Summary: Mina adopted?by who?!Mr and Miss Chibi?andy/Mina serena/Darien lovie!hehe please r&r r&r my first fic


Adoption  
Disclamer:I don't own sailor moon nor any anime I wish but no....  
A/N:Hey people!This is my first fic ever so please r&r please...I'm gonna take forever to think of a name for fanfiction.net!Heheheh...I have a crush on jessie a boy at my school and I'm in love with Legolas(lord of the rings)*gets all googoo eyed*I'd like to thank all the people who wright fanfics because they made me wanna wright this and I'd like to thank stupid serena_aka_the_moon_princess (she spelled princess wrong so if you ever wanna read her story you'll have to try and find her name..sorry sorry!! please forgive me!)Anyway you should read her story if you like mine cuz were bestfriends and we sorta think alike if you know what I mean....Anywho if anyone wat's to talk to me on my yahoo s/n it's arena_angelof_life it sucks I know..OKAY ALREADY ENOUGH ABOUT ME I think I should get the story done or this will just be about me and I don't think you want that.Now to the story.(wonders if this should have chapters)ok..ok..i'm done I swear..  
~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&* Adoption  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mina ran to the arcade to meet her friend Serena there,her blonde hair swayed as she ran she was late and she knew Serena was gonna freak.She got there and ran in looking around for Serena who was playing the sailor venus game her favorit one.She spoted her older brother Darien Talking to someone she never seen at the arcade before.He had short sandy blonde hair and browish eyes,he stood tall and handsome.Darien seen his sister staring at his friend Andrew and yelled to her  
  
"Hey Mina come here I want you to meet someone!,"Mina walked slowly over to her brother  
  
"Mina I want you to meet my friend Andrew.Andrew Mina,Mina Andrew,"Dairen said with a voice sorta lost from him having a cold for the last week.  
  
"Hello Andrew pleased to meet you do you work here?Because I've never seen you here before..  
  
"Mina said softly"Hi Mina,Andy just call me Andy everyone does and I do work here my dad owns the place and he let me take over."Andy said  
*~*~*Flashback~*~*  
  
A little girl sat on a chair in the orphenge as she watched the other kids play and one of her best friends talking to a couple that were looking for a child.She watched as her friend took the ladys hand and walked out of the playroom,she knew that her friend would be leaving and she would have a family.she started to cry because no one had wanted her not even her parents.Mina had not see the little boy with jet black hair come up behind her.He put his hand on her sholder  
  
"Hello I'm Darien.Are you okay??,"he said softly as a lady and a man walked up behind him and felt somthing when they seen the little girls face they new she was the one.  
  
"No one wants me not even my parents!"she said and cryed a little more the little boy huged her as the lady came forth  
  
"Little girl we will take you if you want us as parents and you want our ..She was cut of by the man  
  
"Our son Darien here as your older brother"he said with a warm and loveing smile  
  
"I would love it!You really want me?Thank you so much!'Mina said as she ran up and hugged them  
~*~*end of flashback~*~*  
  
Serena came up behind them and sat on the one of the chairs not seeing that Darien was staring at her.  
  
"Hey Mina when did you get here I've been waiting forever!"serena said with a little anger in her voice  
  
"Only 10 minutes Meatball head"Dairen said looking away from here to his shake that he bought  
  
"CROW HEAD I WAS NOT EVEN TALKING TO YOU NOW SHUT UP!"  
  
As you wish Princess MeatBall hair"he said as he put his hand to his head and closed his eyes  
  
"Hey Dare You okay?"Mina said as she looked to him with a little worry on her face  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little dizzy"he said as Serena reached over and put her hand to his head  
  
"He has a fever Mina"she said as she took her hand away  
Mina looked back at Andy  
  
"Sorry maybe we can talk later I need to take him home"Mina said a little sadly  
  
"Hey Wait Serena Can walk his she knows where you live!Thanks Serena I'll see you later!Bye!"Andy said grining  
  
"Huh Wait WHAT!?!?!?Alright fine!"She said as she grabed Dariens arm and Winked at Mina as she left  
  
.As they walked Serena keep cursing Andy for this  
  
"I only did this for Mina and Andy They seem to be getting alone very well so don't you dare think I did it for you!"She said~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OKAY I KNOW ITS REALLY REALLY SHORT BUT I"M TIRED AND I NEED TO JUST GET THIS UP TO MAKE SERENA MAD!!!PLEASE R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!  
BAIBAI!P.s. I'll put more up later today or later this week and people if you have yahoo please talk to me! 


End file.
